rrratherfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 10
Welcome ladies and gents to the late edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. How late and juicy is it you may ask? Read all about it immediately below. Local Jabroni Breaks New Records At Internet Failing The Rrrather Rrreport has met with it's first official delay yesterday as certain unforeseen circumstances have prevented the reports usual timely appearance on Sunday. It would seem that our lead writer, NeonSpectre, was currently busy with some extremely important personal affairs that involved his work, and was by no means having a enjoyable day out of town or anything. Regardless of whatever crackpot theory those may have as to what Spectre was actually doing, the point still remains that I was unable to actually get online until late that day. We could have easily thrown together a short and contentless issue yesterday, but we feel the need to remind you that this is a quality source of journalism, only designed for quality informative articles and quality content. Which is why we were planning to release a lofty morning article the moment our staff woke up, celebrating a consecutive ten issues made under the rrreport name. That was until a sleep deprived Spectre came up with the brilliant idea of not setting an alarm clock before going to sleep. He then later came up with more quality ideas, such as going back to sleep after waking up late that morning. The end was result was Spectre not waking up until as late as 1:30pm. So here we are now with issue 10, finally out at 8:00pm, on a Monday. Of course, all future articles will likely come out at their usual time on Sunday. Our previous writer has been formally removed and hanged for his crimes against the rrreport name. All future reports will be instead written by NotSpectre, who is also the new owner of the Spectre account. Please understandu Veteran Lives Taken During Ongoing Comment War A recent backlash against certain commenters has begun just recently, as TwerkinDolphin released a question calling out certain people for the comments that they were creating. In it, Twerk basically compared people who leave basic "duh", "obviously" and "sure" comments on every question they see to that of a special needs child. As rash as that may sound when worded like that, this specific form of sentiment is nothing new to the site. Certain users have criticized this form of commenting for quite some time now. Many users were also commenting in agreement with twerk. Well known veteran HashSlingingSlasher made a comment stating how annoying the duh comments were getting, which received seven likes by various users by the time of this article. Even just a few days ago user NeonSpectre was seen ranting about this very topic in chat, and may or may not have inspired the question itself. As it stands, these type of comments are still being made even as we speak. It would seem that the userbase itself is divided among itself. Those who agree with ending this cancerous trend that is killing the site, and those who more greatly value the freedom to comment without being moderated by the ideals of what's considered witty or contributive to discussion. Former allies are forced to take a side on what they feel is important, just like in the movie Captain American Civil War, which I definitely didn't spend a good part of yesterday watching in a theatre somewhere out of town. Despite the abrasive nature of the question, there was little to no negative feedback. Only casual agreement and a dozen or more people shitposting by posting the word duh or obviously. However, one user took the question a bit more personally. That person being long time veteran of the site, Boo-Rad. In the question he states he was "sorry" and that later flat out saying "I'll leave". He was even so upset that he replied to twerk at one point saying that he needed to "get a life". While many would have interpreted such a brash response as a joke, Boo-Rad later made a question announcing that he was going to leave the site for good. While Twerk's question may seem to have promted this, he wasn't ever actually being too hard on him to begin with. He even stated in his question that while he was annoyed by the trend, he still loved and appreciated them as the niggas they were. Boo-Rad later responded to Twerk in the comments stating that it wasn't really him that caused him to leave, but rather a number of different things leading up to this. At the moment it's still a bit unclear as to how serious Boo is about leaving, as he has made a few questions already announcing that he would leave. Despite the possible loss of a good user, the point of the original question still stands. Several users have been known to spam questions with simple "duh" or "yeah" responses. These comments never contribute anything to the questions. Rather than being legitimate responses to honest questions, they come off as more of an easy attempt at garnering likes without ever having to put actual thought or effort into doing so. Many of the people who like these sort of comments only do so because they are made by a user they know. It stops being a means of contributing to community questions and topics and more of a means to keep popular users relevant. Meanwhile, users who post actual well thought out responses are left frequently ignored. We can't continue to complain about the quality of the site when we as users choose to do nothing to improve it. Which is why we ask of you, the average rrrather commenter, if you have nothing of value to comment on a question, please don't. Possible DDOS Occurs As Bootleg Site Takes Rrrathers Place Rrrather went offline for a few hours this morning as users were left unable to access the site. The reasoning for this is unknown, with a few users pointing the blame to a possible overload of the sites servers via DDOS attack. Many are left confused as to who would do such a thing, with Rrrather having little to no actual enemies from other sites. Some users voiced their complaints through questions, with ilovefreedom even calling for site administrator alexw to be lynched. Curiously enough, after searching rrrather, our staff came across another site by pure accident. Rather than going to the usual site, we were taken to another site with the exact same name. The difference between the two is that this site had two r's rather than the conventional three. The site was very basic and had little on it aside from a few links which we refrained from going to. There was also an ad in the top corner to buy the domain as well. Whether or not this site is site going down is unknown. Link to the site just below. Readers may go to the site at their own risks, as the site itself has not been tested for viruses, nor have any of the links been checked as they all go to different websites. It also appears to be rrather shady just by the looks of it. http://rrather.com/sort/newest This Week In Questions A few new tournaments have been going on this week. To start us off we have the controversial book tournament started by none other than ilovefreedom. Another tournament was started by kinggabe who is beginning what he has called his second song tournament. These songs seemed to be completely random with no real connection tying them together aside from gabe's preference. Along with this, he is also making several questions using two different characters and asking which of the two would you rather have as your savior and which would you have trying to destroy you given the circumstances. Dragah is continuing his series of videogame tournaments with his newest focusing of the fifth installments of certain games. The last tournament of the week comes from kaphokis who is making his on films created by known director Spielberg. In terms of series, NintendoGirl just began a new one with hers focusing on voice actors in the videogame industry. Finally we have two series started by The_Owl. One of which pits market leaders and their challenging companies against each other, and another focusing on various WW2 facts. That's all for this week, tune in again next time for more questions, tournaments and added dosages of salt and drama. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport